


She's staying

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini scene: Robert talks to Aaron about Liv moving in with them, and Robert reiterates what he's always said: that they can get through this together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's staying

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little mini extended scene of how I imagined a talk between Rob and Aaron to have gone after Aaron said Liv could stay with them. It's nothing substantial, and it was rather rushed, so I apologise for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy :)

Robert found Aaron in his room, his sleeves pulled over his hands, looking the part of a little boy lost. His eyes were faraway, in the past, perhaps. 

‘Hey,’ Robert said, softly.

Aaron blinked. ‘Hiya.’

Robert shifted from foot to foot. ‘Listen, about this new arrangement... Liv staying. Are you sure about it?’

Aaron took a moment, then shook his head. ‘No,’ he answered truthfully. ‘But I need to give it a go. I need...’ he cleared his throat, and pushed his fists into his eyes. ‘I need to give her a chance, Robert. She needs something stable. And I know that I’m not, y’know, exactly the best person to be around right now, but at least she gets to be in one place.’

Robert nodded. ‘I do understand, Aaron.’ He exhaled heavily. ‘I just... I just want you to be sure that we can do this.’

‘We?’ Aaron smiled despite the nerves coursing through his veins. ‘It’s a ‘we’ now, is it?’

Robert smiled. ‘We’ve always been a ‘we’, haven’t we? I mean, for a while now.’ 

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. ‘You’re stuck with me, Aaron.’ He pecked him gently on the lips. ‘I’ll stand by you, through all this. You know that.’

‘Do I?’ Aaron teased gently. He ran his hands up Robert’s arms until they rested on his shoulders.

‘I hope so. If you think this is the right thing to do, I’ll stick by you. It’s not gonna be easy, but we’ll be okay.’

‘I really am grateful, you know,’ Aaron said, shyly. ‘For you, being here.’ He kissed Robert’s neck. ‘I promise we’ll take that holiday. As soon as she’s a bit more settled. In the mean time, how about we go out on Friday, eh? Just you and me?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ 

Robert smiled into the kiss that Aaron planted on his lips, deepening it gradually, until they had gravitated closer and closer together, wrapped in each other’s arms. It would be difficult, living with and caring for a troubled teen. Robert had thought he'd had his fair share of them, after leaving the Whites firmly in the past. But this was Aaron's little sister, and if there was anything that the past few months had taught him, it was that he would do anything for Aaron .

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm ](http://portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
